Meanwhile In Rosewood
by alliejadeXO
Summary: This is the way I would love for the rest of season 2 to go. Leave me lots of love :  Thanks for reading!
1. Introduction

I am going to start a Pretty Little Liars season 2 part 2 "What I think should happen" story. This will be my first fanfiction adventure so wish me luck. I'm sure that not a lot of people will read this, but if you have happen to stumble across it what I need are your ideas. I have a good idea of what I want to see happen with my favorite characters, but I want your help to write it :) I am going to write it in a format kind of like the books (for those who have read it) I am going to be writing a chapter a twice a week and one chapter will focus on one of the characters and what is going on with that character at that time (do you know what I mean) probably not... lol. I am going to try to post new chapters on Mondays and Fridays.

Thanks in advance:)


	2. Aria

**Thanks for clicking on this one:) I also want to thank brittway05, 123joy15, fight4finchel7532 (I love your user name by the way- I'm a totally GLEEK) and MargeW76 for reviews on my last pose. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. **

**I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS BOOKS (SARA SHEPPARD) SHOW (ABC FAMILY) OR CHARACTERS (BOTH OF THOSE I SUPPOSE. LOL) **

**Chapter 1:**

Aria POV:

"_I don't want to hurt him, but I will if I have to." _

We had a lot to think about that one night in jail. We (being me and my best friends Emily fields, Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin) decided that A couldn't take out a whole bunch of people easy like they did Dr. Sullivan. We all agreed that we should tell our parents and significant others. I guess we all realized that maybe if we weren't in this alone we might have a better chance of getting rid of A permanently. Of course, telling our parents about A meant telling them all the reasons that we were terrified of her, him them, I have no idea anymore. I had to grow some and tell about Ezra and I. After I saw the way my mother took the idea of Spencer and Ezra I knew I was in for a rough time. I was so happy that Ezra didn't listen to my mom when she told him to leave, I don't know what my life would have been like without him. We decided to tell our boyfriends (and girlfriend) about A first.

**Flashback**

Ezra POV:

Ella told me that I should leave but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Aria, especially after that phone call. I called her the night after they all left the station. She said that she something important to explain to me. I counted the minutes until she came over. The door bell rang around 7, she's here.

"Aria, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I have to tell you something you remember before Homecoming when we broke up because of that person messing with me and my friends?" I remembered, I tried to end us but I couldn't stand the thought of us being apart so I tried to look for another job.

"Yeah I remember. Does that person have anything to do with you and your friends going to jail last night?"

"Yes, he is the only reason we were in there, who ever it is, is trying to frame us for our friend Alison's murder." I had never met Alison but from all the things that happened here, her name came up a whole lot. "..then we told our counselor about it and A made her like disappear, so we decided to tell our parents and boyfriends about him, figuring if we told others that we wouldn't be so alone in all the drama."She sounded so scared, I wondered when we had become so distant in our relationship. I loved Aria and I was going to so everything in my power to remind her of that. Maybe if I had from the beginning she would have told me about this creep a while ago.

"Aria, I'm so glad you told me about him, and your not alone with all this drama, like I told you the morning after the staff mixer, You also have me. If any one ever threatens you, or tried to hurt you, I would fix I don't know burn their house down." At this Aria laughed, yes I made her feel better.

"Thank you Ezra, I am so lucky to have you, but know I have to go tell my parents about this jerk, but that means that I have to tell the lovely Montgomery parents about you and I."

"I don't want you to have to do that by yourself, and I kind of halfway told your mom that I am involved with you."

"She still thinks that your with Spencer, doesn't she? Not the point, I am going to tell her the real reason you were at the station, all I need you to do is um... lock the door, don't talk to any strangers and if my dad happens to come to your door with a lite torch and a club just turn the lights off and hide." She said it as a joke but the picture in my head looked to me like something Bryon would actually, I remembered how he acted when he thought I was going to ask Ella out, Lord only knows how he would act about his daughter. Aria must have seen the worry on my face.

"Ezra I was joking, you know I'll make sure he doesn't leave the house. I have to go, I love you."

At that statement we shared out last kiss as a "secret" couple and I walked the love of my life out to her car.

**End Flashback**

Aria POV:

"Mom, where are you?"

"In here folding clothes Aria, you want to help?" I went into the wash room where she was a picked up one of Mike's shirts.

"Mom, how old were you when you and dad got together?"

"Well I suppose that I was the age that you are now, I was about to graduate high school and he was going into his first year as a teacher aid."

"Wait dad was one of your teachers aid's?" She laughed.

"No he just was one, we met at that bar near Hollis. Your dad had just graduated and if you ask me he looked like her was getting over some ex girlfriend. Any way, we started talking and the next thing I knew we were making out in the bath room..."

"Whoa Mom! Too much information there." I was flabbergasted by the similarities between my parents and me. Hopefully my mom will think it's cool too, then again I don't think she will.

"What's with the sudden interest in me and your dad, Is there something that you need to tell me?"

"Actually there is. Mom Ezra and I..." At that very moment the door bell rang.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you liked the first chapter, I loved writing it :D From now on I am going to be trying my best to update every Monday and Friday. Thanks in advance for reading, reviewing and subscribing:) **


	3. Hanna

**Thank you so much for the awesome reviews, they make me super happy! I know I just put up the first chapter this morning but I had such a good response that I am going to go ahead and put up the "Haleb" chapter. **

**Side note: I am hitting some major writers block when it comes to the Spencer/Toby/Wren bombshell from the finale. If any of you awesome people have any ideas of what should happen please let me know. Thanks :) **

**I do not own the Pretty Little Liars books, show or characters. I'm just a fan that happens to love writing about it. :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Hanna**

"_That's a pretty dress, but you should know. It gives you back fat!"_

Hanna POV

The dirt on my skin was doing nothing for me at all. After that night in jail I was looking like some dirty hooker. I know this because when I came home my awesome loving boyfriend Caleb Rivers was waiting for me. I love how he can always shine positive light when I need it the most.

"I love you babe, but if you hadn't heard baths are in this year, dirt SO out." He said before giving me the best kiss I have ever had. We have kissed before but this time felt extra special. I love how I had been on the verge of tears all night at the police station and five minuets with Caleb and I am laughing.

"Are you hungry?" he asked like we were at his own house.

"Yes starved! I'm going to go take a quick shower, for obvious reasons and I'll be right down."

"Take as long as you need, just watch out, you never know who can jump into the shower with you in this house. Trust me."

"Don't act like you didn't love it Rivers!"

After I got done and put on the most comfortable pair of jammies I own and went down our joyous conversation about my night in jail and his trip to California unfolded. I was reminded that the girls and I had made a decision. We were going to tell people about A. We decided to tell our boyfriends (and girlfriend as Emily kept reminding) about her, him... or as we have been thinking lately THEM.

"Hey babe remember back before we started dating and Aria and I caught you in the school?"

"Yeah, our magical first encounter...too bad it ended with me getting "maced" with hairspray!" I had completely forgotten about that, at least I was prepared it may have been A. Girls got to do what a girls got to do, Right?

"Hey I apologized, at least your eyes didn't fall after a hard day of wind and humidity on them. The reason Aria and I were so freaked out is because there has been this creeper basically stalking/harassing us for months now. How crazy am I sounding to you?"

"No more than usual, but does this "creeper" have anything to do with the fact that you just got out a jail?" Thank goodness he believed me. The worse feeling in the world to me is when your telling the truth and no one believes you.

"Yes, the bitch is trying to frame me and my friends for our friend Ali's murder, and they just know every thing we ever do, the second we do it, and I am so tired of this person having this inhuman power over us, and we told Dr. Sullivan about her and now shes just gone, probably being tortured for what we told her and..."

"Hanna, babe, calm down. Breathe, how long has this been going on for?"

"Aria got the first text message from her on the first day of our school year, before you moved here, she laced Emily's shoulder cream with HGH, that's why she was in the hospital a couple weeks ago." The worse thing about it is we have no idea who it is. I thought I knew once and the bitch hit me with a car..." It felt really good to be able to tell this to someone, but at this statement Caleb's face went totally white.

"She hit you with a car? Babe do you not know me at all, I am a phone genius! I am going to do some of my top secret magic junk on all of your phones and I am going to find out who this horrible person is."

"Just promise me one thing: I really don't want you to be that "big and bad you gone die bitch" boyfriend. At the risk of sounding really cheese, If any thing were to happen to you I don't know what I would do."

"At the risk baby, that is like on page one of the "How to sound cheesy" handbook."

"Can I ask you one more favor, since I told you about A, I want you to start staying here again, you may have heard that last time we told someone about A they disappeared. If I know A, she won't even thing about doing anything to hurt you while your here."

"Well I don't know...OF COURSE!" I am so happy that I won't have to worry about having to hide him while he is staying this time.

"I have to go get my stuff from Lucas', are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Totally, I'm probably just going to go lay down, you would never thing it but jail beds aren't the most comfortable things to try to sleep on."

"Let me just say: I love the fact that my bad-ass girlfriend has done time."

"I wouldn't call a night hard time, I just hope that Mrs. Hastings can work some laywer magic and make sure that that one night will be the last one."

"Everything will turn out fine. Trust me, I'm about to go. Lock the door when I leave. A really cheesy girl said once "If anything should happen to you I don't know what I would do." so make sure its locked." I laugh and he gives me another one of those amazing kisses that I could get very use to, very quickly! I lock the door, now I should call my mom and make sure its okay for him to come back.

**There it is you "Haleb" fanatics (I say that like I'm not one... but I am) I'm not really sure I like Caleb's reaction to Hanna's news. I hope you all like it! **

**I hope that you liked it:) Next chapter will be... Emily and Maya! I'm not real sure of their couple name. As always thanks for your awesome reviews, and stay awesome :)**


	4. Emily

**Thanks for reading :) **

**I am still wondering how I'm going to write Spencer's chapter, but I do know that she is for sure going to be with Toby. They are just too cute :D**

**p.s: this has nothing to do with PLL but I am too ready for September 20! Glee comes back on ! YAY! **

**Chapter 3: Emily **

Emily POV:

I was worried about telling my parents about A. They seemed so happy together in Texas, I did not look forward to telling them and ruining everything. I remember when Mom found out I was gay, but on second thought she has become so much more accepting of that since then. Maya was great when I told her yesterday.

**Flashback:**

Emily POV:

I had just spent the night in jail, JAIL, all because A has it out for us. In some ways it had been an eye opener. We had decided to tell other people starting with boyfriends, well in my case girlfriend, and parents. I hadn't talked to Maya since the wedding. I called her with my one call and she understood completely. She was actually surprised that out of her and I, I was the one in jail. That camp must have really worked. I called her when we left.

(ring)

"Hey Em! Are you out? For about an hour there I thought I was going to have to spring you."

"Ha, yes they let us out, you want to meet up later I need to tell you something."

"Sure, the grille about 1."

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." After I hang up I look at the clock, it was around 10. I was in desperate need of a shower. I picked out my cutest outfit and headed for the bathroom.

PLL

"Hey you sexy jail bird."

"Hey Maya, sorry about yesterday, I usually call before I get sent to jail."

"I thing I can let it slide, so what did you need to tell me?"

"Let's eat first, okay. The waitress took out order and then we just talked about random things, part of me wanted her to forget about what I had to tell her, the other part of me knew I had to.

"Maya, you remember how Hannah told you to come to the homecoming dance, because I would want you their."

"Yeah, what about it?, I think that its a little late to ask me to it now."

"Ha, but I would, the reason she asked you to come is because someone sent her a picture of our first kiss. It was back before I came out, and..."

"Wait you said someone sent her the picture, who would do that?"

"Oh that was what I needed to tell you, there has been this...person harassing me Hannah, Aria and Spencer ever since we started school this year."

"Who is it?"

"That's the thing, they call them selves by A, We think we know who it is. Actually A thought that Hannah knew one time, and A ran her over."

"Oh my God!"

"Right, A couple of weeks ago I was hospitalized with a tumor in my stomach, A had laced my shoulder creme medicine with HGH."

"Oh My God! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine now. We just decided last night that we should tell people, starting with out parents and ..."

"Boyfriends/Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you were the closet thing I had."

"So you don't want to get back together?"

"More than anything but I want you to get to know the new me, like you wanted."

"You trusted me with the biggest secret in your life twice, I think I know you pretty well, Emily will you go back out with me?"

"Yes! I have to ask something of you, and I hope it won't change your mind."

"I doubt anything could, but what it this favor?"

"I don't need you to spend to much time alone, We told our therapist and A made her just disappear. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't know how I am going to live with hanging out with you all the time, but I think I can live with it."

**End Flashback**

Maya had been awesome with the news, she's on her was over right now to be there for me when I tell my parents. I just hope that they will understand.

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing. Look out for Spencer chapter coming probably Wednesday :) **


	5. Spencer

**I am so so so sorry for not updating sooner. I started a new job and I have had training this week, I hope ya'll forgive me :) So here is the Spencer chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Love you guy ! **

**P.S: How good was Glee Tuesday! My man Darren Criss looked too good in that bow tie :D**

**I DON'T OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS BOOKS (SARA SHEPPARD) SHOW (ABC FAMILY) OR CHARACTERS (BOTH OF THOSE I SUPPOSE. LOL)**

**Chapter 4**

Spencer POV:

I was so angry at my self for letting A get us in trouble. Wasn't she tired of making our lives a living hell yet. I am just glad that I had not lost the best thing in my life like I thought I was going to, my boyfriend Toby. I don't know what I would have done without him these past couple of months. He is my everything, my safe place to land. I had so much to tell him, after the girls and I's awesome night in jail (sarcasm) we decided to tell people. I don't know why exactly know why we didn't tell anyone before. I felt so much better after I found out I could tell Toby. I may have a hard time telling my parents but I knew that Toby would believe me, no questions asked. I knew that I could count on him when he came to see me at the jail. He had told me that he loved me before but never had it sounded so sincere. I knew at that moment I was undeniably in love with Toby Cavanaugh and one kiss from Wren, the guy I may have liked way back when didn't change that. It killed me that I couldn't go up to him and kiss him right there in the police station. I didn't want him to get in trouble.

I told my parents that I didn't need to be picked up the next morning. Half of me was hoping that Toby would be there but I was still prepared to walk home. Turns out he was. The sweetest person I have ever met, was there with coffee and breakfast. He knows what I like! I practically ran up to him and at the risk of spilling the caffeinated heaven he held I kissed him with everything that I had.

"So I'm guessing that yesterday you had some mental breakdown and never meant to break up with me?" I laugh one of the things I love most about Toby is that we can talk about serious stuff and then we can joke around and the conversations are never dull.

"Yes, Mr. Cavanaugh, you can get rid of me that easy."

"Well Miss. Hastings you can't get rid of me that easy either."

"About last night..."

"It's forgotten, I knew you had a good reason for not talking to me, the only thing that I was worried about was your safety. Unfortunately I know that Rosewood police station all too well and I don't want my baby girl any where near it."

"Your baby girl. I like the sound of that. Do you remember yesterday when I told you that there were things about me that you didn't know, and that I couldn't tell you?"

"Remind me was that after or before you ripped my heart out?"

"I am so sor..."

"Spence I'm joking, yes I remember it. And if you don't want to tell me that is totally fine."

"I do. I want to tell you everything. It's the only way to keep you safe."

"I think I can handle my safety okay.."

"Humor me tough guy, lets go somewhere and sit down." We go sit down in the truck, I shivered when I thought about what I had to do last time I sat in this very seat. "Okay, you remember the other day when your breaks went out, and the mechanic said the line had be cut?"

"Yeah, I have all neat-death experiences filed away in my brain."

"I know who cut them, well I kind of know who cut them. This person who calls them selves "A" has been harassing the girls and I ever since school started this year."

"Does this person have anything to do with all the bad stuff that happens to you all?"

"Yes, pretty much everything. The incident in the fun house and the Rosewood founder's festival, Hannah getting hit by that car and Emily being in the hospital a couple of weeks ago are just a few of the major things that A had done. We all decided last night that it was time to tell people. I couldn't tell you before because we were all scared. We told our counselor about it and now no one can find her. And I wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to you."

"How come this person has so much power over you all?"

"Well she know secrets about us, secrets that we only ever told Ali, and things that only Ali would have known. I have two things to tell you, but first you have to know that the first one I had nothing to do with and I only didn't tell anyone because Ali said not to and the second you will most likely hate me for but I don't want to keep any more secrets from you." At this statement he grabbed my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. One of the best kisses of my life.

"I could never and will never hate you Spencer no matter what you did, always remember that." I loved this boy.

"Ali was the one that was responsible for that firework going off in your garage so long ago. The fire that left Jenna blind. We were all hanging out and after that she made us promise to never tell any one that we were involved."

"Is that why you thought I would hate you for, that is all in the past, trust me."

"That's not the thing your going to hate me for, OK. Here goes.. yesterday after I left your truck, I was crying and Wren saw me. He offered to take me home and I excepted. After I got ready for the wedding he was still at the house because he didn't want to leave me alone. When I came down stairs he told me I looked beautiful and made some cheesy jokes and then we kissed."

"Oh. Well that one is easy for me to not be mad at. I saw him on the other side of the parking lot. You ran up to me, you are sitting in my truck right now, I know that the only reason that you kissed him was because you were upset over what was happening and why shouldn't you be. I don't hate you, I'm not Wren's biggest fan but I am yours."

"I didn't even see him, the only person I wanted to see this morning was you. You have no idea how happy I am to hear that I have you."

"You do Spencer, always will until you tell me to go away, just know that I can do a very good English accent, if your into that kind of thing. I have to remember to be careful not to get hurt so I don't have to go to the hospital." We both laugh and I cannot believe how good my life is right now. The only thing I have to worry about now is my parents...

**I hope you liked it. I tried to make this a more of a comic relief chapter for the Spoby relationship. Next chapter it starts over again with the answer to the Ezria cliffhanger from Chapter one. Leave reviews with what you think should happen. Thank you for reading again :D**


	6. Ella

**Thanks for reading in advance :) Here is the next chapter Ezria chapter. My awesome cliffhanger, should I make today's chapter a cliffhanger... we shall see. **

**Chapter 5**

_"What's with the sudden interest in me and your dad, Is there something that you need to tell me?"_

_"Actually there is. Mom Ezra and I..." At that very moment the door bell rang._

PLL

"Aria, could you go get that please?" I run to go get the door. I felt that it had to be a sign that it was not time to tell my Mom about Ezra and I. I open the door.

"Jason, what are you doing here?"

"I never got to talk to you the other night.."

"Yeah, I was kind of IN JAIL!"

"I went up there, I'm surprised that you didn't call me, trust me I know Rosewood police I could have got you out out of there, I love you Aria..."

"Jason... please don't say that. I didn't call you because I called Ezra. I called Ezra because I love him. I really care for you and I don't want to come off as a bitch to you but you and I and never going to be any thing more than friends."

"I know that, I am trying to deal with it. I love that we can still be friends, those don't come easy for me, especially in Rosewood."

"You will always have that in me, that you can be certain of."

"I have to go but i'll talk at you later ok?"

"Sure" As I slam the door, I catch my mother standing right behind it. I scream in terror. She made no noise when she came in the room.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long at all. What did Jason want?"

"Oh nothing he just wanted to make sure that I was doing alright, he knows police stations, as you know."

"Yeah, I'm glad that you two are such good friends. He has also been so good for Mike these past few weeks. I can tell that Mike looks up to him a whole lot."

"I'm glad that Mike has someone positive like that in his life. A person like that is very nice to have."

"So what were you going to tell me a few minuets ago?"

"Oh nothing that can't wait. It tell you later." I couldn't tell her now. I had to regather my thoughts on the whole thing. I had completely forgot how I was going to tell her. "I'm going to go work on some school work in my room, Ok?"

"Ok."

Ella POV:

Ezra, I played back the conversation that I had just heard between by baby girl and Jason not moments ago. Ezra as in her former English teacher. I can't help but think how foolish I must have sounded to him, accusing him of being with Spencer when it wasn't Spencer, it was my own little girl. I have to rethink this. I hate that she couldn't come to me with this. That is probable what she wanted to tell me the other day.

"_But would it be so bad if they were?"_

I remember those words and it made me sort of sick. I was her mother and I scared her into lying about the person that she truly loved. I was just seeing Ezra as dating on of his students but maybe I needed to talk to him, her of hell both of them. I need to let Aria know that I am with her no matter what. I pick up my phone and look up Ezra's number.

*Ring*

"Hi Ella, about the other day..."

"That is exactly why I called you, would it be too much trouble to meet me at the Grille so we can talk?"

"Not at all, what time is good for you?"

"Are you busy right now?"

"No, I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

"Aria I'm going to the Grille do you want me to bring you back anything for dinner?"

"Naw, I was just going to fix me something here." Just then we both heard her phone been, I figured that must be Ezra, so I rushed out the door before she could stop me from leaving. I arrive at the Grille to find Ezra had already gotten us a table. I go join him and I'm not sure if it was the look on my face or what but he looked really nervous. I knew right then that he really had feelings for my daughter.

"Ella.."

"Before you say anything, just know that if you ever do any thing to hurt my little girl, I will end you. You should also know that I know how to hit people with out leaving bruises."

"I would never do anything to hurt Aria, I love her, as I kind of told you the other day at the police station."

"If you really care for my daughter then you will come to our house for dinner, that will actually happen this time, and we will ass sit down and tell Bryon together."

"Nothing would make me happier, just tell me what night?"

"Let's see how about tomorrow night?"

"Ok, I'll be there, and Ella thank you for changing you mind about this relationship."

"You just prove to me that you deserve my blessing."

**There it is. Next Ezria chapter is going to be the big Bryon relationship revealing dinner. Let me know if you have any good or like different ideas of how Bryon should react and as always thank you so so much for reading and reviewing :) **

**XOXO Allie **


	7. Caleb

**Sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. I got really busy with school stuff... I am a college student :( lol. I hope you like this update and I will try my darn hardest to keep up with my writing schedule from now on. **

***I do not own PLL***

**Chapter 6:**

**Hannah and Caleb**

_I lock the door, now I should call my mom and make sure its okay for him to come back._

Hannah POV:

My mom came in about 30 minutes after Caleb left. I still had to tell her about Caleb coming back. Hopefully she would be understanding about this whole mess. First I had to tell her about "A", this was going to be tough. Ever since my father's "wedding", well not really,she had been acting a little depressed. I could see where she was coming from but he didn't get married, so maybe they still had a chance. I just hope that dad can forgive me. I had just got him back, I didn't want to loose him again to Isabelle and her evil daughter. I still had not figured out how to tell mom about "A" I so wish that that bitch did not exist.

"Hannah, have you eaten yet?" I had just realized that Caleb and I had never got around to dinner, but the alternative was nothing to complain about.

"No, mom. You want me to fix something for us?I need to talk to you any way."

"Sure, I am going to take a shower, I'll be back down in a few minuets. You didn't clog any pipes with all that dirt you had on you, did you?"

I loved my mom but comedy was not her strong suite by any means. I just laugh and go look in the kitchen to see what I could scrounge up for us. I remembered the chicken that I had put in the fridge earlier. Please let us have one of those Velveta Cheesy Skillets, I open the pantry and there was. Yay! I did my little happy dance and begin to prepare dinner. About 45 minutes later, just as I was putting dinner on the table my mom came in the kitchen.

"What did you have to talk to me about?"

"Well, first I want you to agree that you will let me finish saying what I have to say before you say anything."

"Okay Hannah I'll bite, what is it this all about."

"Well, first off Caleb is going to start staying with us again... if that's alright with you?"

"I suppose, just don't lie to me again. The same rules apply as last time."

"Oh my God, you are the best mom in the world!"

"Don't say that yet, what is the second thing you need to tell me?"

"Ok, this may sound a little strange, there has been this person like harassing Aria, Emily, Spencer and I ever since Allison's funeral. This person knows all of out secrets that only Allison knew and it gets really creepy at times. We told Dr. Sullivan about this person and now she is no where to be found, that's no coincidence. We decided that we should tell everyone, to try and prevent any more nights in jail. You may not believe me but you don't want to be lied to anymore and I am telling the truth. I know that it may be a big stretch to trust me after what happened at the wedding but just please."

"Hannah, of course I believe you, you are my daughter. I love you and nothing you ever do can change that. I am glad that you girls have finally let us parents know what had been going on with you all. You do have to tell me something, what does this person have that is so bad on you?"

"Well, and don't get upset, one day Allison came in on me after I had binged on food once again, and she taught me how to "get rid" of it, how to become pretty and skinny."

"Hannah, you didn't."

"Yes, I did, but I don't anymore. You have to believe that. Only Allison knew that, well now Aria does."

"I hate the fact that you felt you couldn't come to me with this way back when it happened."

"Mom, don't blame yourself, it was my stupid mistake in the past. I will never happen again. I have learned that I am perfect just the way I am, and luckily for me I have the perfect guy to tell me that every day"

"Speak of the Devil, Hey unofficial child." I had not even heard Caleb come in.

"Hey Miss. Marin, I take that as I can come to stay again?"

"Yes, and I told you, call me Ashley."

"As much as I love all the love right here, do you want to go watch tv Caleb?

"Sure"

"I am going to head up to bed, don't stay up to late and all that good parenting stuff."

"We won't." As mom headed up stairs, we headed to my bedroom, door open (God I just love my mom,sarcasm, but I really do) to pick out a movie. We decided on the new movie Scream 4. Way back I had to watch scary movies by my self, thank goodness those days are over. One of the girls at the beginning of this movie looks just like Aria, they could be twins.

Caleb POV:

I saw Miss. Marins car outside so I just let myself in. I heard Hannah talking with her mom, she was probably telling her about the creeper.

"You do have to tell me something, what does this person have that is so bad on you?"

"Well, and don't get upset, one day Allison came in on me after I had binged on food once again, and she taught me how to "get rid" of it, how to become pretty and skinny."

"Hannah, you didn't."

"Yes, I did, but I don't anymore. You have to believe that. Only Allison knew that, well now Aria does." I couldn't believe that Hannah had ever done that. She was the prettiest girl that I had ever seen, I knew that she had been to fat camp, but I never figured it was that bad. I knew that I had to make sure that she never tried to make her self get sick ever again. I can't stand the thought of my baby girl in pain. Miss. Marin sees me in the living room then we talk in the kitchen for a few minuets. Hannah and I head up to her room to watch a movie. I am still wondering why she hasn't mentioned this thing from her past to me before. I am not going to bring it up, she will tell me when she is ready.

**I didn't want to put you guys through another cliffhanger. As I said before I hope that you loved it and I am going to try to write the next chapter next week sometime. Thank you for reading and reviewing :) **

**P.S: If any of you guys have seen Scream 4, you know that Lucy Hale is one of the characters that get killed at the beginning. I love Scream and I thought that I would throw that in there. Enjoy :) **

**XOXO**

**Allie **

**:D**


End file.
